Abraham Benrubi
| birth_place = Indianapolis, Indiana | height = 6'7" (2.01m) | weight = 300 lbs. (133kg) | known_for = Appearance as Jerry Markovic on ER TV series | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1989–present | othername = Abraham Ben Rubi, Abe Benrubi | character = Baby in "She's Having My Baby (Part 1)"(uncredited) Cousin Jimmy in "Wedding Repercussions" | website = Official website }} Abraham Rubin Hercules Benrubi (born October 4, 1969) appeared as Cousin Jimmy on Married with Children. Character actor known for his appearances as Jerry Markovic on the long-running NBC-TV medical drama series ER, for his first role as Francis Lawrence Kubiac III, aka "Larry Kubiac" or "Kube", on the early 1990s series Parker Lewis Can't Lose and for his voice acting on the Adult Swim claymation series Robot Chicken. Benrubi stands at a height of 6'7" (2.01 meters) and weighs over 294 pounds (133 kg). Personal life Born in Bloomington, Indiana, Abraham is the eldest son of Patricia and Asher Benrubi, who was a rock singer and is currently a radio personalityAbraham Benrubi Biography (1969–). Filmreference.com (1969-10-04). Retrieved on 2012-05-05. known as "Smash" to St. Louis radio audiences. His paternal grandfather was from a Greek Jewish family. His paternal grandmother, who was born to a Greek Orthodox Christian family, helped shelter Jews in Greece during World War II and later converted to Judaism.Rachel Benrubi, 86; family hid Jews in Greece during WWII – St. Louis Jewish Light: Obituaries – Rachel Benrubi, 86; family hid Jews in Greece during WWII: Obituaries. Stljewishlight.com. Retrieved on 2012-05-05.Kelly, Robert. (2009-04-20) Those who aided Jews honored Many put their lives at stake to conceal Jews from Nazis during Holocaust. COMMMERATION. Stltoday.com. Retrieved on 2012-05-05. Benrubi graduated from Broad Ripple High School in Indianapolis, the same high school alma mater of David Letterman and former NFL linebacker Rosevelt Colvin. Career Abraham's first major role was on the NBC-TV sitcom series Wings, as Roy "R.J." Biggins, Jr., Roy's gay son. He would appear as R.J. twice: once during the show's second season, and again during the sixth season, shortly after he began working on NBC's medical-drama series ER. Between the first and second seasons of Parker Lewis Can't Lose, Benrubi and co-star Taj Johnson worked as roadies for No Doubt's first tour. Benrubi starred as one of the main characters in the ABC-TV series Men in Trees, playing bartender/millionaire Ben Tomasson. This was a role where he got noticeably more main dialog and depth than with his previous longtime characters on ER and Parker Lewis Can't Lose, which primarily consisted of supporting dialog. Ben Tomasson was described as "the cuddliest TV character since Jorge Garcia's Hurley on Lost" by TV-critic David Bianculli.'TREES': HECHE BRANCHES OUT. Alas, she's left out on a limb, NY Daily News, Tuesday, September 12th 2006 Other previous work includes playing Mose in the 2003 western Open Range, a role the actor won because he had been cut out of director Kevin Costner's previous film, The Postman. He frequently voices characters on'' Adult Swim's'' stop-motion animation show Robot Chicken, and has also contributed to a second show from Chicken's creators, Titan Maximum. ''Following the cancellation of ''Men In Trees in early 2007, Benrubi returned to the cast of ER in late 2008 for the show's final season. Abraham also played a young Dan Conner, the character portrayed by John Goodman, in a flashback episode of Roseanne. Benrubi starred in the short lived (April 2010 to June 2010) ABC show,'' Happy Town'', where he played the part of Big Dave Duncan. Almost right after the series's cancellation was announced he appeared in a new show Memphis Beat, where he plays the part of police Sgt. Jody "JC" Lightfoot, a desk sergeant that is 1/16 Chicksaw by a distant relative, but chooses to embrace Native American culture all the same.TNT – We Know Drama. Tnt.tv. Retrieved on 2012-05-05. Abraham, as of February 2013, is currently working on an independent film called To Kill a Memory. In May 2011, it was announced that Abraham would star in Glutton, a "3D psychological thriller" directed by David Arquette. Benrubi will play Jethro, a 1,200-pound man, forced to save his sister's life. Jethro's sister is played by Patricia Arquette, while Kacey Barnfield also stars as his blind neighbour and only friend. References External links * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors